


Magic Mishap

by YoGPoD



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGPoD/pseuds/YoGPoD
Summary: Sjin is invited by Xephos over to Honeydew Inc. even though he's at Sjin's farm, right?





	

Sjin had been looking forward to another day full of magic with Lalna when he woke up. He rolled over in bed to look over at his magic policing buddy to see his bed empty. He lied in bed for a few more minutes before getting up and walking over to the bed to inspect it. On the pillow, there was a note. The note seemed to glow a bit as Sjin opened it in read what it said.

‘Sjin,  
I’ve had to leave in order to get some fresh flux for my study. I’ll be back in a week or so, make good use of your time and don’t hurt yourself.  
~Lalna

P.S This note will self destruct in 5 seconds.’

Sjin threw the letter under Lalna’s pillow and waited for the boom. After about 10 seconds Sjin thought about what he was doing and laughed. ‘Letters can’t explode,’ he thought. He left the letter there and went downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the ladder, he felt how cold it was without the furnace full of ores. His feet were so cold he pulled out his air sled and floated to the other side of the room just to fetch his boots by the door. Once he had them on, he deactivated his air sled and went outside to start tending to the gardens. On the front of the house, there was a small rocket that had crashed into the side of the house. It had an orange ‘H’ on the side and was coloured teal all around. There was a door on the side and with Sjin’s attention span, all plans were forgotten for the day. He pulled out his air sled and flew up to where the rocket had landed, and opened the door. 

Inside was a fancy letter that was wrapped in a red ribbon, addressed to him. He carefully undid the bow, opened the letter, and began to read. 

‘Sjin,

If you were looking for something to do, we could use a food supply over on Craggy Island. Usethis paper in a mystcraft book and it should take you right to our dock.

☀Xephos☀’

‘What the hell would Xephos be at Hole Diggers… he’s on the farm,’ Sjin thought as he pulled out his communicator to call the farmhouse. It would be early but Xephos should be there unless he was at Hole Diggers. He pulled up Xephos’ familiar face on his communicator and waited for him to pick up.

“Alright Sjin?” Xephos mumbled groggily.

“Yea, was wondering if you were on the farm?”

“Yea, where else would I be?” Sjin looked back at the letter in his hand as Xephos tried to stifle a yawn into the communicator. “Look I don’t see why you’re calling me this early, you know there’s about an hour difference from your magic police headquarters and the farm.” 

“Sorry, I just got a strange letter from Hole Diggers and I thought you worked with them?”

“No, I only work with you on the farm. Look I’ve to get started on feeding the animals, I can call you back in a bit?”

“No, no it’s ok I’ll be home to the farm soon. See you.” Sjin heard the faint beep that told him Xephos had hung up on him. He gathered all the materials for a mystcraft book. He had a pack, with food, water, a sword, pick, axe, and shovel. The book was waiting outside for him as he looked at the most wanted criminal on their radar. 

‘Are you behind this, you cheeky bastard,’ Sjin thought. He shrugged as he walked past but never once noticed the coloured Nilesy statue. He opened the book to the right page and waited to be whisked away onto the island.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The first thing that came to Sjin’s head was, ‘What is that awful smell?’ before a ear splitting shriek came from somewhere in the distance. Sjin opened his eyes to see Honeydew charging towards him, his beard flapping in the wind as he came down the weird slope. Honeydew’s shouting caused two other figures to appear from inside a small shack just left of the dock. The first one was the tall spaceman he had just talked to who was supposedly on the farm. The second one was the equally as tall scientist that was suppose to be gathering flux. Sjin didn’t get another moment to think about it before he was tackled to the ground by Honeydew and squeezed so tight he couldn’t breathe. 

“H-honeydew, I can’t breathe!” Honeydew quickly let go of Sjin as the other two came and stood next to their dwarf friend.

“It has been a while, hasn’t it friend?” Xephos brought Sjin into a less bone crushing hug, his body not as large as Honeydew’s. Lalna stood towards the back and gave a small wave towards Sjin’s direction. He seemed nervous of Sjin’s presence which seemed a bit odd.

“Yea it has, we’ve been busy with the farm and trying to catch baddies since I left with Sips.” Sjin noticed the way Xephos looked, he had on a red coat and not his usual dungarees. He wore a crimson red jacket with a blue and white striped shirt under, brown boots and pants. His eyes seemed to be a darker blue than the light blue they always were. 

“We heard you were looking for somewhere to branch out for Chili Wowas and thought this would be the perfect location!” Xephos smiled at Sjin with pure pride as Honeydew glared at Xephos.

“What?” Honeydew grabbed Xephos by his coat sleeve and started dragging him towards the hut the other two had come out from before. “S’cuse us Sjin, me and Xeph gotta talk ‘bout somethin’.” Xephos easily kept up with Honeydew as they entered the hut. THere was some yelling from inside but Sjin didn’t focus in on that, he looked back at Lalna who was kicking the dirt with his boots. Instead of the usual robes he had on his lab coat and black boots. His undershirt was a light blue, different from the darker blue.

“So this is where you ran off to?” Sjin watched as Lalna’s shoulders tensed as he looked towards Sjin but not directly at him.

“What do you mean?” Lalna seemed like he was about to have a nervous breakdown as he answered. His voice was quiet as he spoke, as if he was trying not to yell.

“You said you went to go collect some flux samples, you didn’t have to lie if you were coming here!” Lalna scratched behind his head as he responded.

“I’ve been here since you left with Sips, I haven’t had the guts to go anywhere without those two.” He pointed towards where Honeydew and Xephos had walked to to have their ‘chat’, though Sjin thought it was probably a lecture. 

“Are you the fake Lalna that works with Nano?”

“Who?” Sjin was about to comment as the other two came out. Honeydew didn’t look too happy and neither did Xephos but they realized Sjin was still outside with Lalna. THey must have noticed as well how fidgety Lalna was and started walking quicker to where the two were. 

“Lalna, I left a redstone furnace and everything needed to build it inside the right side of the ‘H’. Could you finish it off to me while me and Honeydew get Sjin settled?” Lalna nodded quickly and mumbled a goodbye before taking off towards the big letter ‘H’ that Sjin had just noticed. Sjin wondered if Lalna was ok. 

“Is everything ok with Lalna? He seems…”

“Anxious,” Xephos finished. Sjin nodded as Xephos sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He’s been like that since we left the old world, I think it affected it more than anyone else.” Sjin looked towards Xephos as he spoke, wanting to get some answers from him as well.

“Did it affect you at all?” Xephos looked towards Sjin with a questioning look.

“Other than sleepless nights and a new outfit, nothing new happened to me or Dew. Lalna On the other hand has been a nervous wreck and his arm is still missing.” Sjin’s eyes widened when he heard that news.

“W-what! I thought when we switched worlds it always restored us.”

 

“Not this time.” Xephos looked over at Honeydew who was on some white pillar staring off at the other island. “If you’re going mining, find me some redstone please.” Honeydew grunted as he pulled out some staff, aimed it toward the island and vanished with a purple trail behind him.

“What the heck was that, magic?” Sjin questioned, knowing full well none of these guys had a magic permit. Lalna might but it didn’t seem like he was his Lalna. ‘Could it be a clone? Or a homunculus,’ Sjin thought.

“Nah, that’s science. We don't use magic here.” Sjin didn’t believe him for a second but shrugged as Xephos led him to a clear area where he could build his restaurant. He was given a tablet that would allow him access to the computer by the tap of a finger and a stack of carrots for food. Sjin thanked Xephos as he left saying he had to work on a spawner or something. Sjin still didn’t think the crew of Hole Diggers was in the clear for using an illegal magic, endermagic. For the time being, Sjin started work on him restaurant, he would have to be secretive about this whole thing. He would send fake Xephos and Lalna to Asskabang for more interrogationing. Sjin was sure Honeydew was also involved in the matter and would probably just tell Honeydew to come quietly so he could see his friends again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Sjin didn’t notice what time it was until he had finished his small restaurant, having to add torches to see in the darkness. He yawned and stretched his back walking into the ‘H’ to put the extra supplies away from him. He ate one of the carrots he was given and headed towards the shack to get some sleep. By looking at the moon, Sjin could guess it was around one in the morning. Sjin hadn’t seen anyone since Xephos had left him to build. That reminded him of Honeydew’s departure on the weird ‘magical’ teleportation pad. He also remembered that all his friends could be homunculus, the most illegal magic around. Other than endermagic, making homunculus required human sacrifices. That was what made them so bad, using humans just to create another human. Sjin shook the thought from his head as he shuffled over to the shack. Inside were two snoring people, the two who he needed. Xephos was on his stomach with his legs all over the place. Lalna was on his back with his metal arm over his stomach. They both looked so peaceful but if they were doing bad magic, they needed to be served justice. Sjin readied a teleportation spell but it must have been too loud as Xephos stirred.

“Sjin…” He questioned sleepily. Sjin shot the spell and watched Xephos get teleported to Asskabang. Lalna must have heard the commotion and had woken up to watch one of his closest friends vanish. Lalna pointed his metal palm towards Sjin and held it there.

“What did you do with him.” Sjin could see even in the low light that Lalna was shaking in fear. Sjin didn’t think he had to answer until Lalna primed his laser. “Bring him back.”

 

“Look we can do this the easy way or the hard…” Sjin almost was in the blast but Lalna was shaking so hard he hit the glass pane and the laser hit a chest instead. “You are assaulting a federal officer and your best friend.” Sjin readied a second spell to send Lalna away.

“I haven’t seen you for months and now you decide to come back and claim to be my friend. You’ve teleported Xephos somewhere and Honeydew is out mining. What the hell is wrong with you?” Sjin could only just see in the low light that Lalna was crying, his nose was running and his eyes were squinting as if he was trying to hide the tears. Sjin couldn’t handle the sadness that Lalna had brought on the moment, he shot the spell as Lalna blasted Sjin in the shoulder. Sjin was launched back into the wall and Lalna was gone in a flash of blue sparkles. Sjin’s sight left him for a moment as his head hit the wall, he knew it would give him a killer headache later. When Sjin's vision finally returned, he saw a very worried Honeydew. 

“Alright Sjin,” Honeydew asked while extending an arm to help him up. Sjin took the arm and stood up, immediately putting a hand to his other shoulder.

“You are under arrest for illegal magic and creating two homunculus. Come with me quietly, and you might just see you friends again before they are executed.” Honeydews jaw dropped as Sjin read him all his rights, astound that he had finally pieced the puzzle together a bit more than others. Sure, others had come and noticed the odd changes in Xephos and Lalna but HOneydew never suspected someone would think it was magic. 

“I’ve done no such thing! I only mess around with magic in my spare time and that’s Thaumcraft!” Sjin considered Honeydew a moment, realizing if he was telling the truth he couldn’t have created two homunculus with only THaumcraft magic.

“Then why are there two Xephos’ and Lalnas’? One Xephos is in my prison and the other is on my farm. Also one Lalna is with that Xephos and the other is apparently collecting flux for his magic studies with me, so what the hell is going on!?” Honeydew sighed, realizing the full truth might just let him get away with being able to keep his friends.

“They’re robots.” Sjin’s jaw was the one to drop then as he realized that that was a good excuse. Too good. Sjin wanted to find out more in order to be for sure. 

“Prove it to me.” Honeydew walked outside and was digging through a chest while Sjin healed his shoulder. It hurt like hell but only took a few moments. He bit his tongue as the skin reconnected itself together. Once it was fully healed, he walked outside to meet up with Honeydew at the chest. He held a small remote that looked like a meteorite chip but had a small screen on it. 

“I made this so I could track either of them down incase their battery died or they got kidnapped.” Honeydew pushed the device into Sjin's hands, it showed a small map that showed Asskabang and two blips close together. This was too good, but Sjin had to be extra sure. 

“I’ll take you to them but I still don’t trust you.” Honeydew glared at Sjin while he prepared a home spell. He quickly grabbed Honeydew’s arm as he teleported back to the front of the wizard study(remane?). Sjin had gotten use to the nauseous feeling when teleporting but apparently Honeydew hadn’t as he was on his arse the minute they landed. Once his eyes were able to hold still, he took the hand Sjin had extended a few moments ago. Honeydew mumbled his thanks as he pulled out the tracker for his friends. Sjin started walking away and Honeydew had to run to catch up due to Sjin’s longer legs. Once they got out of the trees, they were faced with a bedrock building that went above the clouds. Sjin waved Honeydew over to a small train that would probably only fit them. The train was heating up and took off as soon as Honeydew was in. The train took them underwater and all the way to the base of the big bedrock tower. Once they reached the base, HOneydew jumped out and started calling for his friends.

“How the ‘ell ‘have you gotten bedrock then?” Sjin looked around nervously as Honeydew ran ahead the the elevator block. He was gone in a flash and as soon as Sjin teleported up, he saw Honeydew standing at the main cell. Xephos and Lalna were talking to Honeydew while he tried to break the magic barrier around the cage. 

“Honeydew, it’s no use. We’ve been trying to for the past 30 minutes.” Honeydew finally stopped and sighed in defeat.

“Unit: L3W-1S, power over ride.” Xephos’ eyes glowed a brighter blue, his face emotionless as he punched a hole right through the bedrock. Xephos walked out of the cell and to Honeydew's side. Nobody could punch through solid bedrock without having a metal fist. Honeydew was looking over Xephos’ fist and saw that the skin was peeling off, exposing metal. 

“B-but how!If he’s truly a robot then is the one i work with on my farm a robot as well.” Honeydew took a moment to think it over before answering.

“Your Xephos must be the original, I rebuilt Lalna and Xephos once we switched to the new world. When I landed I was alone, I created them with the little skills I had gained from them before. Now I got two robots who follow me. They think they’re human, so please don’t tell them?”

“How? Won’t they remember this?”

“No, I’ll have to wipe their hard drives from the past 24 hours.” Sjin thought it over,wondering what would even happen if he told the robots they weren’t human.

“Alright, I’ll take you to Lalna.” Honeydew smiled up at Sjin. Honeydew turned towards Xephos and reached behind him. Xephos’ knees buckled underneath him and he fell onto Honeydew. Sjin stood with his mouth hung open as Honeydew readjusted so he was carrying Xephos bridal style. 

“It’s just a power down mode, easier way to explain to Lalna than to say ‘Hey, Xeph looks dead because he isn’t real!’ You know?” Sjin nodded and lead Honeydew to where Lalna was. When they first reached the cell, Sjin thought he wasn’t in there. Then he heard quiet whimpering and opened the door to Lalna curled up in a ball in the corner. When he heard someone enter he raised his plasma gun and shot, hitting Sjin in the same shoulder he had earlier. Sjin saw stars as the force of the blast flung him against the wall. He clutched at the shoulder while Lalna was readying another shot when Honeydew came through the door blocking him from Sjin. Lalna pointed upwards in shock and the shot went off, barley damaging the roof. Lalna shuffled over on his knees to where Honeydew was and cried into his shoulder. Honeydew patted Lalna’s shoulder, trying to calm him down enough to leave. Sjin saw that his healing spell wasn’t charged up enough to fix his shoulder again, so he just held onto it.

“S’alright Lal, you’re fine.” Sjin walked up to the group and awkwardly stood by them.

“Sorry for kinda kidnapping you, I thought you were someone else.” Honeydew glared at Sjin and Sjin shrugged in return.

“It’s quite alright. Mistaken identity is all. We’ll be on our way.” Honeydew moved Xephos onto his right shoulder and helped Lalna up with his left hand. Lalna took the hand and held onto it and never let go as Honeydew lead them towards the train. Sjin felt his communicator vibrate in his pocket and saw it was a call from Lalna.

“Sjin, why is my bed on fire? And where the hell are you?” Sjin started smiling and then burst into laughter. “What? What’s so funny??”

“You would not believe the day I’ve had!”

**Author's Note:**

> (This is how i wrote in on the doc for anyone who is curious how thiss weird story came to be) 
> 
> Sjin is visiting hole diggers and their lalna isn’t his and he thinks its kims lalana and kidnaps him also xephos and lalna are robits but he doesn't know that and sjin thinks it magic (homunculus)


End file.
